No cierres los ojos
by Kodoku-moh
Summary: Sherlock recupera la consciencia tras su aparente suicidio, pero parece que las cosas no han salido tal y como esperaba. Historia surrealista donde las haya.


**Perteneciente al Reto: No tengas miedo del Foro I'M SHERLOCKED**

**Confieso que es una historia que debería dar miedo, pero lo único que pasa es que es confusa. Una historia surrealista jajaa**

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, sino a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle (gracias!) y a los creadores de la serie. Yo sólo escribo por placer y porque estoy mal de la cabeza (hurra!)**

* * *

Le dolía todo el cuerpo y apenas y podía moverse. El golpe había sido muy fuerte, más de lo esperado y, ahora, el dolor dominaba todos sus sentidos. Intentó incorporarse, apoyándose en el frío suelo de la calle aún sin ser capaz de abrir los ojos, llenos como estaban, de su propia sangre extraída varios días antes para no dejar ningún cabo suelto. El cuerpo le pesaba más de la cuenta y no entendía por qué. Se movió bruscamente hacia arriba y ahí lo vio de pie, sonriente y desafiante como siempre. Su Westwood lucía impecable, salvo por la pequeña mancha de sangre que asomaba por su cuello de la camisa, rastro inequívoco del disparo que, apenas unos minutos antes, se había proferido en la azotea del St. Bart's.

- Deberías estar muerto- susurró contrariado- ¡Estás muerto!- Moriarty amplió su sonrisa, mostrándole su mirada más desquiciada.  
- Tú también deberías estar muerto y, en cambio, sigues vivo- izo una pausa teatral- ¿Qué podemos pensar de eso?- Sherlock frunció el ceño y se fue levantando poco a poco, notando que volvía a estar en la misma azotea del hospital y todo a su alrededor estaba cubierto de sangre.  
- ¿Qué significa esto?- preguntó el detective, quién no acababa de entender qué ocurría a su alrededor, cosa que, por otro lado, le incomodaba y le molestaba sobremanera.  
- Mi querido detective- consultor, ¿acaso no puedes deducirlo?- Moriarty realizó un puchero con los labios- Me sorprendes y me decepcionas, querido. ¿Cómo se sentirá John cuando se entere de nuestro pequeño secreto, eh?- Sherlock agudizó su mirada- ¿Celoso? ¿Engañado? Mmm... creo que ambas- el detective corrió hacia él y lo agarró de las solapas, zarandeándolo hasta que se quedó en shock. Él... Moriarty... podía ver el agujero de bala de su cabeza, el agujero que había dejado el disparo en su boca. Aquello... aquello no era real... no podía ser real. Alzó su mirada, mirando a su alrededor, fijándose en los edificios, en los sonidos inexistentes, en la ausencia de gente a sus pies. De pronto todo se vino abajo, derrumbándose a pedazos como si de un castillo de cartas se tratara. Sherlock se quedó estático, mirando cómo todo desaparecía sin dejar rastro y reparando en la cara satisfecha de Moriarty.  
- Todo es irreal. No existe- volvió a mirar a su alrededor- Debe ser un sueño- el consultor criminal sonrió ampliamente.  
- ¿Estás seguro de eso?- se fue acercando a él- ¿De verdad crees que esto es tan sencillo como un sueño?- Sherlock frunció de nuevo el ceño, mientras Moriarty ponía cara de disgusto.  
- Ay... dos decepciones tan seguidas deben ser malas para la salud- se balanceó con las manos en los bolsillos- ¿En serio eres el genio que todos creen?- de nuevo, el detective lo cogió por la chaqueta.  
- ¿Qué está pasando?- le gritó. le dolía demasiado la cabeza, apenas sentía los brazos y las piernas y estaba seguro que, en un momento u otro, le iba a vomitar encima. No quería que le formularan preguntas, sino respuestas. No estaba para juegos.  
- Adivina, mira y deduce- Sherlock intentó tranquilizarse. A su alrededor sólo estaba el vacío. Nada de lo que había habido antes existía ya. Soltó a Moriarty y se tocó a sí mismo, palpándose. Podía sentir el dolor en su piel, un dolor inimaginable, asfixiante. Si no era un sueño, ¿Qué era?  
- No estoy muerto, pero...- el criminal lo miró divertido- pero tampoco estoy vivo... ¿Por qué?- no lo entendía y odiaba no entenderlo.  
- Sigue el juego, sexy- le dijo la voz de Irene Adler. Cuando alzó la mirada, Moriarty seguía allí, sonriendo- Pensé que si utilizaba una voz familiar te motivarías más. ¿Acaso no resolviste el código de Coventry en unos 8 segundos?- aquella referencia le molestó y apretó los dientes para evitar golpearle la boca- Vamos, vamos, Sherly- le dijo amorosamente- No te enfades conmigo. Ya sabes lo mucho que te aprecio- ahora fue Moriarty quién se acercó a él y lo agarró del abrigo, alzando su rostro para quedar a la misma altura, oliéndole la piel y acariciando su rostro- Me gusta cómo huele tu sangre. Ya sabes que no me gusta mancharme las manos, pero tú... tú eres distinto. Tú eres especial y me encanta que estés aquí conmigo para acompañarme...- Sherlock intentó quitárselo de encima, pero no podía. Cada vez estaba más apegado a él. Empezó a besarle, a lamerle la sangre que corría por su rostro y su cuello como si intentara alimentarse de él- No te dejaré irte, cariño. No ahora que eres mío...- le susurró en los labios antes de besarlo con voracidad, casi dejándole sin aire. Sherlock estaba cada vez más mareado, más falto de aire. Era como si Moriarty le estuviera robando la vida- Te prometo que no te volverás a aburrir...- le dijo sobre sus labios casi morados- No volverás a buscar emociones insustanciales para mantenerte entretenido. Eso se acabó- Sherlock tenía la vista perdida. No veía nada, no sentía ya dolor, ni tan siquiera el peso de su cuerpo- No tengas miedo. Ya estás preparado para venir conmigo- Y, sin apenas conciencia, Sherlock Holmes, la mente más brillante del s. XXI, cerró los ojos por última vez.

* * *

**¿Qué tal? Ida de olla jajajaja**

**NO seais mal s conmigo (se esconde) jajaja**


End file.
